


Tie the Knot

by wolfie_wonshik



Series: I Love My Five Monster Boyfriends [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Background Poly, Bottom Leo, Breeding, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink, Sleepy Kisses, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Touch-Starved, We Just Love Each Other, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_wonshik/pseuds/wolfie_wonshik
Summary: Kim Wonshik didn't expect to go into heat this early. However, Taekwoon's lips kissing down his throat and delicious ass weren't doing much to veer him from his thoughts. At all.





	Tie the Knot

Wonshik couldn't recall how he had gotten here, pressed into the wall of Taekwoon's greenhouse as the witch gently kissed at his neck, softly sucking hickeys into his throat. Vaguely, he remembered having come down to the greenhouse for. . .  _ Something.  _ He couldn't recall. He remembered Hakyeon's voice like a whisper in his ear, and then he blanked. 

“You're going into heat,” Taekwoon stated, stopping his attack on the younger's neck. It wasn't a question. Wonshik's eyes snapped open, ears and cheeks darkening an even deeper shade of scarlet. 

“Yes,” he mumbled, squirming under the scrutiny of the witch. Taekwoon wasn't typically the physically affectionate type, instead keeping the gentle caresses and kisses confined to  _ solely  _ the bedroom, be it his or one of the other four men they shared a home with. 

Taekwoon placed the tomatoes gently on the ground, standing on his toes slightly to wrap his arms around the younger's neck again, mouthing against his sun kissed collar sensually. He could feel the blossoming bruises against his skin.  _ That's  _ what he had forgotten.  _ Tomatoes. For the soup.  _

“Let me take care of you,” He hummed softly, fingers already running through the back of his hair, body pressed against his. Wonshik squirmed against the body, trying to discreetly get friction to his cock.

“Hakyeon said you were trying to do that stupid thing? What's it called?  _ No Nut November?”  _ Taekwoon raised a brow at him, and Wonshik felt himself choking. 

“Yes. . . I  _ said _ I would do it this month, but my heat. . . “

“Got in the way?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Would it help if you could fuck me?”

“But Hakyeon is. . . Making dinner,” The werewolf bit his lip, thinking about the way Taekwoon's body always fit and stretched around his knot. However, as he hadn't cum all month, his knot could take  _ a while _ to shrink. Taekwoon loved it when he fucked him against his knot, and he loved to be bred, begging to be filled. 

Wonshik was already getting hard in his jeans, ever so slightly rubbing his legs together as his boyfriend kissed at the mating mark Jaehwan had placed on his neck some moons ago, making sure to lick a tender stripe from his collar to ear, softly nibbling at the cartilage before his other hand came up to tenderly cup Wonshik's face and bring him in for a bittersweet kiss, giving extra attention to the tongue piercing Wonshik always claimed was one of his many prides. 

Taekwoon always tasted and smelt no less than  _ amazing _ . His scent was much like the outdoors after a storm, swirling in the air around him; the earth-rich taste of patchouli, lemon, and the slightest bit of mint prominent in each tender lick and nibble that Taekwoon placed against Wonshik's lips and jaw. 

Taekwoon reached behind Wonshik, carefully avoiding his sensitive tail, and gave his ass a firm squeeze, making Wonshik shiver and push his clothed ass into Taekwoon's hands. His tail wagged at the attention, although he tried to halt the movement, shame spreading over his body like a wildfire. 

“Taekwoon. . . “ Wonshik shuddered, his mouth slightly agape as the elder parted and proceeded to tug at his hand. Wonshik followed, barely feeling his body pulling itself up the winding staircase, the garden leaving his sight as he stepped onto the top floor. He felt his tail coming up between his legs at the vulnerability, slick running down his thighs already. 

The wooden floors creaked under their weight, Taekwoon tugging Wonshik's shirt over his head as he pulled him onto the large bed, framed by a large canopy and hanging plants, and he smiled sweetly as he undid the fabric of Wonshik’s jeans, followed by Taekwoon's own, gently folding his apron and setting it on the table. Wonshik watched with nearly uncontained excitement as Taekwoon slipped off his shirt, slowly so his piercings didn't get caught in the fabric. 

Wonshik buzzed excitedly, tail swishing quickly against the bed as Taekwoon climbed into his lap, straddling the man so Wonshik was eye-level with the tender pink nipples, his mouth opening to take the metal bar between his tongue and teeth. He softly tugged at it, making the sensitive elder moan pleasantly. Taekwoon was the most physically tender, his nipple piercings adding to that, and Wonshik delighted in hearing the noises he made, not to mention the way he felt Taekwoon rock hard in his jeans, purring and pushing his hips down to meet Wonshik's. 

Taekwoon chuckled as the wolf placed wet kisses down his chest, the spit running down his bare chest and pooling at the belt of his jeans. Wonshik stared up at him, eyes soft and submissive and  _ beautiful _ as he looped his arms around Taekwoon's slim waist, pulling him as close as he could without being unable to look back up at the elder. 

“Go ahead,” Taekwoon whispered, not having to wait as the wolf's fingers impatiently stumbled with the buckles. Wonshik was already shaking, wanting to have Taekwoon's cock in his mouth _ immediately _ . Taekwoon pushed at the younger, standing up to push down his jeans, smiling as he stood stark naked before the half-clothed omega. 

Placing gentle kisses against his neck, Taekwoon squeezed Wonshik's abs before climbing onto the bed once again, lying on his back atop the pillows and licking his hand before pumping his cock, causing the wolf to whine ever-so-slightly. Wonshik gently pushed at his hand with his head, only thinking about the elder's hard cock, and how  _ badly  _ he wanted it in his mouth. Wonshik could feel the slick between his legs, dripping down his thighs. He shyly smiled up at Taekwoon, who nodded encouragingly, before sending a lick up his shaft, the saliva he had forgotten to swallow now leaking onto Taekwoon's erect cock. He rolled his piercing against a vein, loving the feeling of the warm flesh against his throat and tongue. He felt Taekwoon shudder as he made eye contact, the noise simply egging on Wonshik's pursuits. 

Wonshik felt Taekwoon muffle the shaky moan that threatened to loudly push from his plush red lips, and Wonshik bobbed on the witch’s cock, looking up at Taekwoon as spit dribbled down his chin, connecting to the elder's cock. Wonshik could hear Taekwoon gulp, and the younger hummed, taking as much of him down his throat as he could without gagging. Taekwoon gasped, squirming and letting out a small whimper as his fingers ran through Wonshik's hair, tugging at the roots roughly, insistent fingers demanding he stop. 

“Taeky!” Wonshik gasped in frustration as his boyfriend held his hair just above where he could lap at the other's cock. Taekwoon was smiling smugly at the other, watching amusedly as he struggled to get the witch's cock. Wonshik looked so  _ beautiful  _ like this. Taekwoon loved seeing the spit run down the wolf's soft, plush, lips, and the way they puffed after his mouth had stretched around his cock.

Taekwoon tingled at the thought, wanting to have Wonshik's cock in him as soon as he could. He pulled the wolf's head up to bring him closer. Wonshik tensed with his whole body, gasping as Taekwoon's leg came up happily and pressed against his crotch. 

“I want to cum on your knot, not in your mouth,” he kissed at Wonshik's ear before smiling, “My alpha.” 

Wonshik audibly gulped, his tail even more energetically flagging in the air. Only Taekwoon called him alpha, and gave him that position of power. It wasn't his to have, he was only an omega like Jaehwan, but Taekwoon couldn't care less. It was part of the play for him to make Wonshik his strong, powerful alpha that would  _ happily _ breed him. 

He lapped and bit needily at the witch's neck, at the mating mark he himself put there. His conscience gnawed at him as he did, yelling to him that Hakyeon would be upset if they didn’t come down to eat  _ because they were stuck together _ . He pulled away from the breathy Taekwoon and gathered all his self control. 

“Taek, my knot-” 

“I know.” 

Wonshik puffed. “But it'll-” Taekwoon covered his mouth with a tired expression. 

“Wonshik, if he's mad, it will be my fault. You're already soaked through your underwear, you  _ need _ this, puppy.” 

Wonshik folded back his ears, tail between his legs. He obediently sat back as Taekwoon pushed him. He watched with an overwhelming excitement as the naked witch rolled over onto his front. Taekwoon was actually presenting himself for the omega, no shame in his darkened, eager, eyes. “Now, back to work?” Wonshik didn't have to be told twice. Taekwoon covered his mouth as the wolf shamelessly moved forward and began to lick at his hole, his spit lathering over him and dribbling between his cheeks. 

“Please,” Taekwoon hummed, tugging at his own soft coal-colored locks, a soft spoken word telling Wonshik to continue what he was doing, licking and spitting on his exposed hole. Taekwoon whimpered, and Wonshik felt a flush of power shoot through his skin as his pierced tongue worked against the witch's rim, tasting him and taking in the scent that was just pure  _ Taekwoon.  _

“Fuck,  _ puppy. _ ” Taekwoon arched his back against Wonshik as his tongue dragged against the tight rim of muscles. Taekwoon muttered something about lube, and before he could think too much into it, Taekwoon was shoving lube in Wonshik's hand, wiggling his hips demandingly. The wolf was smiling, chest puffing out as he watched the witch's thighs tremble as he attempted to keep from falling face-first into the bed. 

Wonshik clumsily stumbled out of his underwear, discarding both on the wooden floors, shivering as he coated his fingers in copious amounts of lube, messily pouring it against the crevice of Taekwoon's ass, watching it drip down his thighs like honey, slow and sensual, down his ass and taint. 

“Fuck, touch me, please.” Taekwoon's words brought Wonshik back into the present, and the younger painstakingly slowly rubbed his finger against Taekwoon's hole, pushing past the rim, sinking knuckle-deep into his hot heat. Taekwoon moaned, pushing back against Wonshik easily, whining and shaking his hips, begging. “ _ More, Shikkie. _ ” Taekwoon keened, biting his lip and tugging on his own hair as he buried his face into the pillows. 

Wonshik slowly added his second finger, watching in satisfaction at how easily Taekwoon took it, little to no resistance against his hole. Wonshik slowly scissored Taekwoon, pushing his fingers in and out, hearing the plush, muffled, moans coming from his boyfriend's mouth only making his cock harder against his stomach, causing a small whine to be pulled from his own lips.

Taekwoon moaned too, pushing back on Wonshik's fingers until he was half way on his lap, ass cheek against his cock. Wonshik could feel the start of his knot at the base of his cock, and Taekwoon probably already knew that, yet he insisted on teasing him. He removed his fingers, a feeling of arousal swirling in his gut as Taekwoon's hole winked. His witch groaned at the loss, his thighs shaking in an attempt to hold his own body up against the mattress.

“Shh, calm down, Witchy. I'll fill you up with something better than my fingers.” Wonshik's words sunk deep into the pit of Taekwoon's stomach, a promise of his cock deep inside of him. 

Wonshik popped the cap of the lube off, coating his cock in lube before adding an extra squeeze against Taekwoon's ass. He rubbed his cock against the pool of lube, waiting to hear the whiny croon of his boyfriend to slowly slip into him.

“Fuck,  _ Alpha _ ,” Taekwoon whimpered out, his head free from the pillows as he called out softly, ass pressed as close to Wonshik's pelvis as it could get, a small gap between them where his knot was beginning to swell. Taekwoon moved when he was ready, showing his  _ alpha  _ when he was ready to be fucked harder. 

Wonshik understood the sign, grasping Taekwoon's hips and leaning back on his knees, taking the witch with him, as he thrusted roughly into him. The elder gasped at the sensations running down his body at the, quick, rough, thrusts that his wolf was sending into him, his body helplessly pressed against his alpha, unable to do anything but moan and accept the burning pleasure as Wonshik hit his prostate over and over, the wet, sloppy noises filling the greenhouse floor. 

“G _ od _ , you're such a slut for me, Taekwoon. You love your alpha's cock deep inside your hole, don't you? Love me inside of you, Taeky?” Wonshik panted, leaning forward until he was biting at the shell of Taekwoon's ear as his chest pressed against his back, arm winding around to send a tug towards his pink nipples, loving the whine he got in response. 

“Yes,  _ fuck _ , breed me, alpha,  _ please _ . You fill me up so  _ good _ , Shikkie. Please fill me with your pups. I want your knot-”

“Jesus,  _ Taekwoon. _ ” Wonshik panted, surprised at the elder's slutty words, although he couldn't say he disliked them. Wonshik loved the begging,  _ pleading _ , especially in the fog of his heat. Hearing how vocal Taekwoon was made him tighten his grip on Taekwoon's hip, his other still pulling at the bar of the elder’s nipple. Wonshik pressed his chest against Taekwoon's spine, removing his hand from his hip to half wrap around his waist and pull him around. 

“ _ Fuck _ , yes. Does your alpha feel good inside of you? You feel my knot swelling up inside your hole, Taeky? Is that what you want? You want to get bred like a little breeding whore?” Wonshik drew out each thrust, loving the way his boyfriend's hole felt around him, warm and relaxed and  _ perfect.  _ The typically bottom could only fuck this rough when he was in heat, all the shame leaving his body when he was inside of Taekwoon. 

“Yes, sir! Yes, sir! Breed me, please!” Taekwoon sobbed into the comforter, wailing out as Wonshik fucked roughly into his prostate, the typically quiet man being nearly the loudest of all the six men. Wonshik rhythmically jerked Taekwoon's cock, thumb pressed against his slit as he jerked his cock in time with each thrust. Wonshik could feel the warmth in his stomach and cock, knot familiarly growing. 

“Babe, my knot, are you still. . . ?”

“Kim Wonshik if you don't knot me and  _ breed me _ , I'll never forgive you,” Taekwoon demanded in frustration, his voice breathless and needy, and Wonshik knew he was close, too. 

“Tell me how much you want me to breed your little hole, Taekwoon. Tell me how much you want to be filled.” Wonshik's voice was low and guttural, showing how  _ close  _ he really was, grunting as his tail smacked against his back and he picked his pace up. 

“I want you  _ so bad _ , Sir. I want your knot in my breeding hole,  _ please!  _ I want to have your pups inside of me, filling me up and making me feel so good, Sir.” 

Wonshik shivered at the tone of voice, holding his cock inside of Taekwoon, and he was suddenly very conscious of his knot pushing inside of Taekwoon. 

Both of them gasped at the sensations, Wonshik's knot pressing against the witch's prostate as Wonshik came inside of him, the knot acting as a plug to breed him thoroughly. 

“ _ Fuck.”  _ Was all Taekwoon could choke out before he was cumming on Wonshik's knot, cumming on his stomach and Wonshik's hand with a strangled moan, loving the feel of the cum in his ass and against his stomach. Wonshik felt an electrifying jolt through his bones, and the lights in the room seemed to flicker as the witch gasped and his hips jolted forward. 

Wonshik squirmed as his knot ever-so-slightly loosened, pulling to where it wasn't quite touching Taekwoon's prostate. He wrapped his arms around the elder's upper waist and flopped to his side, burying his head into Taekwoon's shoulder and whimpering. Taekwoon was in heaven, however, his afterglow causing his sensitive body to twitch and his eyes to close softly, a feeling of calm settling around as they panted. 

“What  _ was  _ that?” Wonshik inquired softly, nuzzling into his boyfriend's ear. Taekwoon giggled slightly, unabashedly wiggling on the cock still knotted inside of him. 

“My orgasms are. . .  _ Different _ here. My magic is heightened, so I guess since we're mated you felt it, too. The feeling shouldn't last too long, but if it does, I can- why are you looking at me like that?” Taekwoon asked in bewilderment. Wonshik was staring at him with hearts in his eyes, tears softly brewing at the end of his soft, honeyed, eyes. 

“I love you so much!” He cried, burying his face into Taekwoon's neck, softly kissing at his mating mark with a wide smile across his plush lips. Taekwoon flushed, confused but delighted at the affection. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry at his boyfriend's expressions, softly nuzzling back on his alpha's gentle kisses as he ran his hands against his hips, soothingly rubbing at the blossoming bruises. 

“You're so tender hearted, my sweet thing. I love you, too, my alpha.” Taekwoon moved to press his lips softly against the other's again, holding him close. Taekwoon felt sleepy and warm in Wonshik's gentle embrace, and he felt himself dozing off when Wonshik jerked up, his knot tugging out of the witch's ass. 

“Fuck, the tomatoes!”


End file.
